1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer joystick, and more particularly, to the mechanical structure of a computer joystick.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computer joysticks have been widely used in many computer game applications for controlling movement of a graphic object in a monitor screen. A joystick usually comprises a housing for holding electronic and mechanic parts in it and a vertical control handle connected to the housing for controlling the moving of an object over a monitor screen. The control handle connected to the housing is movable within a fixed angle and the moving of the object within the screen is controlled by moving the control handle in various directions. At the bottom end of the control handle a movement sensing mechanism which comprises two positioning sensors is installed for converting movements of the control handle in a two-dimensional space into corresponding control signals.
In general, most computer joysticks can only provide movement control over a two-dimensional space. But many sophisticated computer games requires three-dimensional movement control capability for controlling motions of an object in a three-dimensional environment. In order to provide a third dimension control capability, some computer joysticks provide two push buttons or a rotatable wheel installed somewhere on a joystick housing for controlling motions of an object in the third dimension. Although such designs can provide three-dimensional control capability, it is achieved by using the control handle to control motions in a two-dimensional plane and using the two push buttons or the rotatable wheel to control motions in the third dimension. Such control methods usually require using both hands or two different portions of one hand to exercise three-dimensional control motions and thus are quite complex. If the third dimension control can be provided by simply rotating the control handle, the two push buttons or the rotatable wheel can thus be eliminated and the complexity problem caused by manipulating the push buttons or the rotatable wheel can also be solved.